


Dry Bowser's Space Tennis

by TolfGennis



Category: Mario Tennis
Genre: Outer Space, Tennis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-05-20
Updated: 2012-05-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 17:46:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8337046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TolfGennis/pseuds/TolfGennis
Summary: Dry Bowser decides to try out tennis in space.





	

Dry Bowser was practcing up on his tennis skills as he smacked various green fuzzy tennis balls against a brick wall facing the opposite of him, the bony reptile getting as much training as possible, with several different colored Lumas watching onward as this was happening on the Galaxy Court of the immensely hated Comet Observatory.

"My! You're hitting those balls really hard, mister!" A yellow Luma exclaimed as it spun around, the star shaped being speaking in at an annoying high pitch tone.

Dry Bowser scoffed, taking a breather as he clenched his right skeletal fist holding his gray colored tennis racket with his skull printed on the middle. "Well, that's certainly not the weirdest thing I've heard a star say."

"Oh, we say a lot of funny things!" A blue colored Luma interjected while spinning around. "In fact, we know how to play tennis, too?"

"Oh do you?" Dry Bowser smirked as he picked up a tennis ball, chucking it a few times in the air as he then slammed it with his racket onto the other side of the tennis court, with the wonky gravity taking effect as it went right back to him, breaking him into a pile of bones. "Ugh, just when I thought this court couldn't get anymore annoying..."

The Lumas all giggled as they watched Dry Bowser trying to place himself back to normal, with some of his bones being carried up by the gravity of the space themed court.


End file.
